Los Malaventurados No Lloran
by Kyara Jinn-Black
Summary: Maldita sea... mil veces maldita... ¿por qué? ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué te fuiste?... Songfic de la canción de Panda que lleva el mismo nombre


**Los Malaventurados No Lloran**

_**Disclaimer: **__The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece (lastimosamente ¬¬') ni ninguno de sus personajes, yo sólo hago esto como medio de diversión para ustedes (para mí también n.n)._

_**Advertencia: **__Este fic es Shonen- Ai, así que si no te gusta este género pues... simplemente no lo leas. También he de advertir que éste es un death fic (¡gomenasai! Pero tenía que hacerlo o si no el fic no tendría sentido)_

_**Pairing: **__Tezuka/Fuji (¡Viva la Strongest Pair!)_

_**Dedicatoria: **__Para ti Zibel... porque sé que tú también adoras a esta pareja!!!!!!_

_-...-_ diálogos

_letra de la canción_

* * *

_Sé que esta en algún lugar mejor_

_Donde no hay abuso_

_fuera de este mundo_

_Quiero encontrar el medio para yo_

_Poder hablar con él_

_Poder decirle a él_

Me encuentro aquí delante de tu tumba y aún no soy capaz de asimilarlo, me cuesta... mucho creer que tú ya no estarás a mi lado, que no volveré a sentir tu calor, que ya no podré ver tus zafiros mirarme con amor cuando despertabas a mi lado o cuando intentabas convencerme de algo... ya no estarás más aquí que ya no podré decirte cuánto te amo... y aunque me duele mucho saberlo... sé que estás bien.

_Que aquí todo esta peor_

_que al igual que él_

_mi voluntad también murió_

_Le quiero platicar_

_que todo sale mal_

_que yo lo alcanzaría_

_Teniendo la oportunidad_

Debo seguir mostrando esta máscara que tanto me identifica, estoicismo permanente, aunque por dentro esté gritando de dolor, la gente me dice que debo ser fuerte... pero simplemente no puedo... ya no tengo razón para vivir… pues mi único motivo eras tú... sin ti yo no soy nada.

_Sé que él se siente mejor_

_allá no hay suplicio_

_Sería muy impulsivo_

_el utilizar el medio_

_y llegar a lo desconocido_

_sentirlo al lado mío_

Cuando pienso esto me recuerdo que ahora estarás más tranquilo... ya no tendrás que mentir, ni esconder tus sentimientos y miedos tras esa sonrisa imperturbable, pues sé que allá arriba ya no hay más dolor ni sufrimiento. No niego que a veces quiero acabar con esto y seguirte... no aguanto estar sin ti... pero sé también que tú no estarías de acuerdo...

_Y decir que todo esta peor_

_Que al igual que él_

_Mi esperanza se murió_

_Lo quiero abrazar_

_que todo sea igual_

_mi vida ya es tan gris_

_que el dolor jamás se marchará_

El mundo se ha vuelto sombrío sin tu luz... pero de alguna manera parece que todos encuentran un buen modo de seguir con sus vidas... tienen algo por qué luchar... ¿sabes? Pero yo no puedo... me acostumbré demasiado... te volviste mi adicción...

_Me debería de acordar_

_debo yo recordar_

_y sentir si es mejor_

_es mejor no creer en el amor_

_así como lo hago yo_

Algunos dicen que la vida es injusta... sí... yo creo que hubiera sido mejor si no te hubiese conocido... no me malinterpretes... pero es cierto... ¿por qué Kami hizo que me fijara en ti... si luego te iba a arrancar de mi lado?... yo nunca creí en el amor... hasta que apareciste tú

_Lo debería de odiar_

_por dejarme aquí_

_pero él no escogió_

_soy un simple amante loco yo_

_he aprendido mi lección_

Maldita sea... mil veces maldita... ¿por qué¿por qué lo hiciste¿por qué te fuiste?... no ya de nada sirve lamentarse... además si alguien fuera culpable ese sería yo... por querer pasar un momento juntos... estaremos separados por la eternidad.

_Sé que esta en algún lugar mejor_

_donde no hay abuso_

_fuera de este mundo_

_quiero encontrar el medio para yo_

_poder hablar con él_

_poder decirle a él_

Supongo que ahora serás más feliz... sin preocupaciones ni problemas... tan sólo me gustaría poder sentir tus labios otra vez... poder tenerte en mis brazos nuevamente...

_Que aquí todo esta peor_

_que al igual que él_

_mi voluntad también murió_

_lo quiero saludar_

_a su oído suspirar_

_que mientras yo lo extraño_

_mi vida desvanece más_

Y aunque mi vida en la tierra se haya vuelto efímera, sé que tú vigilas mis pasos y que si miro al cielo cada vez que esté triste podré ver en cada nube y en la luna tu rostro sonriente invitándome a continuar... pues sé que tú no perdonarías ver a Tezuka Kunimitsu caer.

* * *

Bueno... este es el final... personalmente creo que me quedó bien feeling (sniff... snifff) este es el primer death fic que escribo... espero que les haya gustado... y pues ahora dejenme un review si?? ... diganme si les gusto... si no les gusto... si fue muy triste, etc. 

Bueno... para los que no lo saben la canción es "Los malaventurados no lloran" de Panda... es una canción muy buena.

Arigatou gosaimazu por leer!!!

Matta ne!!


End file.
